Sphaera
Sphaera is a continent located in the northern hemisphere of the world. It is surrounded entirely by the ocean on all sides. Sphaera's distance from east to west is approximately 4,600 kilometers. It has a population total of around 89,700,000 people separated into many different cultures and countries located at all regions across the continent. History The natives of Sphaera had for the longest time been divided into various wandering nomad tribes and small communities primarily in the south. Migration and consolidation gave rise to modern polities of today. In the southeast, the Meiyan Empire arose to power over a 1000 years, only to be conquered by the Chilai from the west. The harsh rule quickly spawned a rebellion and the Meiyans, together with the nomadic Viha in the north, overthrew the Chilai. The Meiyans reasserted their dominance over their own empire and the subjugated Chilai. Beyond the mountains the warring forest tribes eventually forced the several groups into the mountains. These banded together to become Zewan which eventually grew powerful enough to push back and reclaim their old homelands. After a century, all the forest tribes west of Natalani Lake were under the rule of the Kingdom of Zewan. Hostilities with the immigrating Tal tribes from the southwest were handled with nationally sponsored assimilation, paving the way for the combined peoples' Kingdom of Zewan-Tal. In the far north, wandering tribes from the southwest regions fled disease and war and settled in the cold climates. Forming into clans, their interaction with one another eventually paved the way for unification as the Confederacy of Saremitas, with the exception of the Reakin, which rebelled and formed it's own kingdom. In central Sphaera the mountainous region gave birth to the Eralih Empire, which brought together the warring tribes into a single nation over 100 years ago. A migrant group of tribes left the mountain and settled in the desert, where many of them came under the rule of Dussarit. While Eralih has only become more stable since the unification conquests, Dussarit has been wracked by a series of civil wars and raiders from the wild Ietsahru tribes in the wastelands east of Eralih. In exchange for aid in the latest rebellion, Dussarit ceded much of its western coastline to the Toryl Republic. The Toryl Republic and Huon League originated from the So'raan city state. Huon being a federation of So'raan and the surrounding city states, and Toryl being founded by a splinter group that traveled and settled in the southwest, eventually reaching the coast. Rapid expansion brought them in conflict with native people, who were conquered and incorporated into their nation. A series of conquest and negotiations brought them what had been eastern Faynir and western Dussarit. For centuries Faynir had ruled vast swathes of land until losing it to the surrounding countries. Turning seaward, the Feyn have set up colonies across the ocean and occasionally make small raids on coastal settlements. Contemporary Also see Timeline of Sphaera. In recent years a number of events have begun occurring. The latest civil war in Dussarit has resulted in record numbers of refugees fleeing into into the Eralih Empire. Toryl's expansionist and hostile actions, both overtly and indirectly through their puppet state, Galyr has prompted the creation of a military alliance between the Huon League and Faynir. Likewise the increased presence of Zewan-Tal into the Viha Territory controlled by Meiya has been met with resistance and violence. Geography and Climate Sphaera has numerous geographical zones that can be roughly divided into four large regions which in turn can be divided into smaller sub-regions; the western hills and mountains, with its moderate temperature; the arid center, with higher mountains and low, hot desert; the North Plains, with a cold and snowbound upper half and grassy lower half, which stretch across the whole north from east to west with a few low mountain ranges; and the east with a cool, dense forested area and southern plains with an overall Mediterranean climate. Demographics Cradle zps87d43bbf.png|Sphaeran civilization origin. Cradle-0earlymig.png|Sphaeran civilization migration. Cradle-4000.png|Sphaeran civilization 4000 years ago. Cradle-2000Years zpsabc890df.png|Sphaeran civilization 2000 years ago. Cradle-1500Years zpsa13b1d8b.png|Sphaeran civilization 1500 years ago. Cradle-1000Years zps811e3d7f.png|Sphaeran civilization 1000 years ago. Cradle-500Years zpsb6062558.png|Sphaeran civilization 500 years ago. Cradle-300Years zpsf698d7fc.png|Sphaeran civilization 300 years ago. Language and Alphabet Countries and Territories Below is a table of Sphaeran countries and territories listed alphebetically. Category:Location